Kassiopeia Apollonia Xanthopoulos
Name: (Full name) Kassiopeia Apollonia Xanthopoulos Subject: Language Race: Professor Xanthopoulus is of a race called Empusa. They are descendants of the Titan Hecate and the spirit Mormo. In human form, they appear as extraordinarily beautiful women in order to seduce men to feed on. In their true form, Empusa have fiery hair, alabaster skin, glowing red eyes, one donkey leg and a prosthetic leg made from celestial bronze. There are never very many Empousai in the world at the same time, so very little is known about them by the other races. Empousi are very secretive. They cannot reproduce, new empousa are ‘born’ from the Mist (it should be noted that this is not normal mist. I will talk about it later) and raised by the Adlefotita (Sisterhood) until they are adults. Empousa can also be reformed if they are killed, but this takes at least a thousand years. This can only happen under very specific circumstances, and they start life as an infant, though they retain the same abilities and memories from their former life. At the time of adulthood, they are released into the world to do as they please. Age: 430 actual years looks 28 Appearance: Like all the people of her race, Kassiopeia is of exceptional beauty. Her strawberry blonde hair is kept is perfect form no matter what style she’s wearing it in, though she much prefers the 1950’s pin up look. From head to toe, nothing is ever out of place, and she always wears dark clothing that accentuates her flawless skin and pale amethyst eyes. Like all of her people, Kassi must change into her natural form to feed. However, her hair retains the same shade of strawberry blonde in the flames rather than change to fiery red, and her eyes turn to glow the same amethyst shade as her eyes. Personality: Kassi is a very cold hearted, secretive and intelligent woman. She has zero patience, treats nearly everyone, teacher and student alike, with complete disdain. Even if they are of her own race. It is not difficult to anger her. Dragon Companion: A six headed Hydra Kassiopeia found shortly after his parents were killed. Each head has a name and a personality all its own. At first, they can be difficult to tell apart, but once you know them it is easy to see the tiny differences in each of them. In order from most dominant head to least they are: Odysseus, Theron, Zephyr, Lysander, Sebastian and Callias. Odysseus is short tempered, always upset over something much like Professor Xanthopoulos herself. Theron is not as easily provoked as Odysseus. He is more manipulative and prefers to let his prey catch it’s self in a trap than to mount an all out assault. Zephyr and Lysander are two sides of the same coin. Both are incredibly intelligent, though they still lean towards their respective ‘side’ Zephyr, is the least evil of his ‘side’. While Lysander is the least good of his. Zephyr and Lysander are typical ‘middle children’. They often feel over shadowed by their other siblings, and rarely talk to anyone except each other. Sebastian is the wisest of the six. He much prefers quiet meditation or reading, only interfering if he feels he needs to, or someone asks him specifically for advice. Callias is the friendliest and most pure of all of them. He is the youngest of the heads and the most gentle. He is a vegan, hates violence and is the most likely to step in as a peacekeeper. He has a passion for the arts, has a lovely baritone voice and a sweet tooth. Callias is also the one the other heads are most protective of. Even Odysseus likes Callias and Odysseus hates everyone save Kassiopeia. What did they do during the war?: Her past is her own. Why are they teaching here?: In hopes the Headmaster will let her eat the male students if this doesn’t work out. Abilities: Omnilingualism, Dark magic, Mist manipulation and can disappear in a shower of flames if she needs to get out of a sticky situation. She also has other powers that are similar to those of a vampire like charmspeak, enhanced smell and hearing. Omnilingualism: is the ability to understand, speak, read and write in any language. Dark Magic: Dark Magic is just like ‘white magic’ only it’s used for selfish purposes. Kassiopeia strength is darkness manipulation followed by elemental magic Mist Manipulation: Mist is a supernatural force under Hecate’s domain, thus enabling her children to control it. Mist is most commonly used to disguise whatever the controller wishes it to hide, though it has many uses. Some of which are unknown to all but Hecate herself. Other uses include memory erasure, the ability to create a golden weapon, summon a being called a Mistform to fight for the summoner and they can remove the veil over mortal eyes so that a mortal may recognize Gods even when they are in human form. All of this depends on the strength in this gift, and imagination of the user. (Think Percy Jackson with this ability: http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Mist) Some people can see through the Mist. Like Felic because of his empathy he’d be able to feel the emotions of the person being hidden. Devon and the others with Telepathy would be able to hear the thoughts. Either way this would, in effect, nullify the Mist. There are also people who just are not affected by it unless it’s Mist from Hecate herself. Likes: Correct pronunciation, her dragon, solitude, human male blood and flesh Dislikes: Everything not listed in her likes Rumors: Oh, have fun making things up for her!